yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Gear Golem
|phon = Antīku Giagōremu |trans = Antique Gear Golem |image = AncientGearGolem-SD10-EN-C-UE.png |attribute = Earth |type = Machine |type2 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 3000 |level = 8 |number = 83104731 |effect = Summon, Continuous, Continuous |lore = Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. |delore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Während eines Kampfes zwischen dieser angreifenden Karte und einem Monster in Verteidigungsposition, dessen DEF niedriger sind als die ATK dieser Karte, füge die Differenz deinem Gegner als Kampfschaden zu. Falls diese Karte angreift, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Zauber- oder Fallenkarten aktivieren. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente. Se esta carta ataca, seu oponente não pode ativar Spell ou Trap Cards até o fim da Damage Step. |animelore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any set Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. |en_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN006 - UR/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN186 - UR) Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN012 - C) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN008 - NPR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN011 - R/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-EN035 - R/MSR) |fr_sets = Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR011 - R/SFR) Sombre Révélation Volume 3 (DR3-FR186 - UR) Deck de Structure 10: La Ré-Volt des Machines (SD10-FR012 - C) Le Millénaire Perdu (TLM-FR006 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE011 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE186 - UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE012 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE006 - UR/UtR) |it_sets = Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT011 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT186 - UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-IT012 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT006 - UR/UtR) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT006 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP011 - R/SFR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP186 - UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-SP012 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP006 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP186 - UR) Master Collection Volume 1 Promos (MC1-JP001 - ScR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP012 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP006 - UR/UtR) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE006 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR186 - UR) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR006 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR012 - C) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Machine Collection B (Ultra Rare) Direct Damage Collection (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 001, 002, 018, 031, 050, 062, 066, 069, 092, 129, 167 |anime_5d = 067 |mst1 = Prevents activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Prevents activation of Trap Cards |summon1 = Cannot Special Summon |fusionmaterial1 = Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem |misc1 = Cover Cards |archetype1 = Ancient Gear |attack1 = Piercing |database_id = 6315 }}